Power Sucks!
by Hyrate
Summary: Natsu promised to meet Gazeel but there is one power that held him back! Someone he cannot win over- probably he won't ever! LucyXNatsu/WARNING: Explicit Content! LEMONADE into SHAKE!


**Power Sucks!**

**-_Hyrate-_**

**_WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18_**

**_WARNING! LEMON-LEMON-LEMON! WARNING!_**

**_VERY VERY XxX!_**

**_R and R_**

**_Read_****_ at your own Risk!_**

* * *

Natsu stirred. He opened his eyes and knew he had a good sleep. Yawning, he blinked and found himself staring at the person lying next to him who was still fast asleep. Focusing his eyes, he recognized the beautiful and fair face of his lady. Lucy looked very cute when she is sleeping. Well, very much particularly cute when she is enjoying him, anyway. She was naked beside him, like as he was naked to the feet. Natsu smiled. What happened last night was incredible and just remembering it makes him go all heat up again. Not wanting to disturb his angel, the dragon slayer slowly leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on the lips before rising up and moving about the half dark room.

It was daylight outside. He could tell from the sunlight streaming through the window curtain. Natsu stood up, showing off his smooth backside and well built body. He went over the window and pulled the curtain open, washing the room with the sunlight outside.

"Natsu…?"

Natsu looked back at the bed and found Lucy staring at him from her half open eyelids.

"Hey," Natsu smiled and sat down at the edge of the bed, "how's your sleep?"

Lucy shut her eyes close and then open them again to blink at the dragon slayer.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked while rubbing her neck.

"I got to go meet Gazeel," he explained patiently as he put his right palm on top of the mage's abdomen that was covered by her blanket, "We need to hunt someone from the notice boards. It'll be fun."

"But it's too early," Lucy manage a frown, and then smiled encouragingly as Natsu's hand starts caressing her stomach, "that tickles… come on, Natsu… stay a bit more."

Natsu grinned and then leaned down and gave her a long kiss on the mouth again.

"I'll meet you again tonight… don't get too excited,"

He stood up and went for his pants. He shoved his legs down to it with his back on the bed while Lucy watched with interest.

"Your butt looks awfully attractive," she commented with a sly smile. "It's sexy."

Natsu grinned at her and faced her full with his front still exposed.

"I know, and that's one of the things you like about me, right?"

"One thing only, I think," she rolled her eyes and then rose a little from the bed, making the blanket covering her breast slid down a little to her stomach, "don't raise your hopes up."

"Well, you probably also like this side," he patted his front confidently that made Lucy look at his manhood with a glint in her eye.

"Hmm… I can't tell you that… if I like it or not…" she giggled, making Natsu blink at her in surprise.

"You won't tell? But you can't tell me you don't like it!" he pouted a little that mage the stellar mage giggle even harder. "Anyway, it's obvious… the way you always like me inside you! You can't deny that, Lucy!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and then slid her slender legs on the floor. She walked toward Natsu bare and nude then stood in front of him very closely before placing both hands on his shoulder.

"Idiot, of course I like it! It's mine after all," she kissed him on the lips and he willingly responds. Natsu enjoyed the hot kiss she gave him and so wrapped his arms on her back. They stood there, glued at each other for a few minutes, before finally breaking apart with their faces so red.

"Are you still gonna leave this cute girl here all alone?" Lucy batted her eyelashes at him, all the while her own legs touching his dick below them, "Natsu?"

Natsu took a deep breath as she continued to tease his exposed manhood. Lucy was teasing him really bad and he was afraid he was going to lose to it…

"But Gazeel' probably…" he started but Lucy merely kissed him hotly again.

"Screw Gazeel," she said after kissing him, and then to Natsu's excitement, the stellar mage slid down his front and touched his dick. He looked down at her with a grin forming on his face.

"You're really into this again?" he gulped as he felt her hands wrapping on his tender limb, "Lucy—ahhhH!"

Lucy had just put in his penis to her mouth and started making sloppy sounds. He stood there, gasping for limited air as she worked on him with her mouth. He could feel her sucking him that he couldn't quite stand straight. He grabbed her hair and started moving his own lower side to hasten the process.

"Lucy, you're really good…" he whispered in between his gasps. Lucy did not stop until he felt him stiffen inside. Natsu felt her teeth biting on him too. She was very powerful… much powerful than he expected… he can't believe she was overpowering him!

He felt himself cumming.

"Hey—!" he cried but then felt his release spurt out, "ahh…"

Lucy licked his dick one more time before getting up and kissing him on the mouth.

"Go and meet your Gazeel then," she said looking evilly satisfied. She turned her back on him and made for the bed. But then, Natsu suddenly attacked her from behind. He pulled her back to him with his two hands cupping boldly on her breasts.

"Hey!" she started in surprise as Natsu held her tightly, "Natsu?"

"Such a bad girl," Natsu whispered from behind her, his thumb rubbing on her pink nipples, "making me all fire up and leaving me? You just sucked me and then nothing? No, you're not getting away that easily."

Lucy smiled as she felt her hardened rod sticking to her butt.

"You look pretty hard, " she said as Natsu's right hand slid down to her cut and started making her hot. "Ahh…that's not fair…"

"Don't say that, I know you're waiting for this," he made her bend forward with her hands clutching on the edge of the bed. He raised her ass and touched her opening very gently. "You're wet and you expect me to go and meet Gazeel?"

"Stop mentioning his name, otherwise I'll think you're thinking of him while doing me!" Lucy snapped impatiently, "do me, now!"

Natsu grinned happily and thrust his long, hard rod forward that made her scream to her heart's content.

* * *

Gazeel stood with his knapsack hanging from his right shoulder. He was waiting on the side of the road with a look of complete impatience on his face. The sun was already high up the sky and still, the road remained empty except for him and his shadow.

After awhile, he spoke, "Where'd that rotten Natsu go? Making me wait here for an hour… what an idiot… I wonder where he got sucked in to. Probably a brawl or something. He's really hopeless. I should probably go on my own. That bastard… if he tells me he got sucked into a fight, I won't forgive him. Idiot. Just because he's powerful doesn't mean he can fight all day long. Wait. I'm one to talk."

Oh Gazeel. If you only knew.

* * *

**End**


End file.
